The Green-Eyed Miracle Boy
by UltimateDrarryQueen
Summary: Draco and Harry have an argument after Draco sends a bludger at Harry, but in the midst of the fight Draco does something...unexpected. Neither of them are sure what just happened but...Harry liked it. Will he go back for more? (Hardly any smut so far)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Uhh so this took me a good few hours, if there's any spelling mistakes or incorrect grammar then don't be scared to tell me, I don't bite, also uh let me know whether you like it or not. Thanks :)**

"Malfoy!" Harry Potter screamed at the white haired boy from across the pitch. Oh, he was in for it now. How dare he send a bludger straight at the Boy Who Lived? It was like treason. Malfoy lifted his head to sneer at Harry. The darker boy quickly lost his temper, and marched across the Quidditch pitch to come face to face with the former Death Eater.

"Is there a problem, Potter?" Malfoy snarled, and Harry had a right mind to punch him straight in the face.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Harry's voice was close to a screech. "You could've killed me!"

"Isn't that the point?" Malfoy and his cronies burst into malicious laughter. Harry gave the taller boy a rough shove, and the stunned opponent stumbled backwards into Zabini and Goyle. Harry chuckled and turned away, only to be grabbed by the arm and violently spun around by a fuming Malfoy.

"How dare you?" he shouted at Harry, and Harry had a hunch that Malfoy's 'honour' had been hurt.

"Let him go!" said the voice of Hermione from behind him. Harry turned his head to see his two best friends approaching. Ron grabbed Harry's arm and prised it from Malfoy's grip. "Don't you dare hurt him." Hermione warned.

Malfoy spat on the ground. "Wouldn't dream of it." He sped off of the pitch, his cronies following close behind. Harry glared at Ron, annoyed that he'd intervened when Harry could have sorted Malfoy out himself.

Hermione gave Harry a meaningful look and they all walked up to the castle in silence. When they reached the grand staircase, Ron cleared his throat. "So er…we saw what Malfoy did with the bludger. Bang out of order if you ask me."

Harry scoffed. "I didn't ask you." Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "I mean, thanks Ron, but I can fight my own battles in the future."

Ron scowled. "Suit yourself." And with that he raced up the staircase to the 8th year common room, leaving Hermione and Harry alone to wander up slowly behind him. For a while there was an awkward silence as they made their way up the steps. Hermione was the first to speak.

"He didn't mean anything by it, Harry. We both thought that Malfoy was going to seriously hurt you. He was trying to help, that's all." She patted Harry awkwardly on the arm.

"Thanks, 'Mione. Malfoy wasn't going to hurt me though. He knows I could do much worse to him." They had reached the portrait entrance to their common room. Both of them stopped. Harry hugged Hermione. "Grasshopper" he called, and the portrait opened up, revealing a large white room with black furnishings. Home sweet home.

They entered together, and Hermione linked arms with Ron, who was sulking in a corner. The cronies from the Quidditch pitch were dotted about their leader, probably awaiting instructions. Malfoy was sat on the arm of the couch, and upon seeing Harry he rose to his feet.

Draco Malfoy was not one to forgive and forget. In fact, after the war he made it his mission to find Harry Potter and continue what he had being doing the past several years; being a complete and utter ass. Draco knew that Potter hated him. He saw no reason to grovel, to beg for forgiveness. So he didn't.

He strutted over to Potter, not knowing quite what he was going to say, but certain that it wasn't going to be friendly.

"Was there something you wanted, Malfoy?" Draco hated that Potter never addressed him by his first name. His surname was just a reminder of his father, the Death Eater. After the war, Draco and his mother left his father, and Lucius Malfoy became a drunk. Narcissa changed her surname back to Black, to rid herself of any connection to him. Draco kept his name, but still hated the way that Potter always called him this.

"Just to pay you back for that little mistake you made earlier." Draco retorted with an emotionless voice.

"The only mistake I made was not killing you when I had the chance." Potter raised his voice. Of course, Draco knew what he was referring to. In his sixth year, Potter used a dark curse on Draco in the boys' bathroom. Sectumsempra, the "never-healing cuts." Thankfully, Severus had saved him just in time. Draco suddenly felt a pang of remorse. Severus, who was now dead.

"Killing me?" Draco forced a laugh. "You barely scratched the surface." He knew just what to say to get a rise out of Potter, and without hesitation he boasted, "Killing is what auntie Bella did to your poor pet Sirius."

Draco saw the hurt and anger flood into Potter's eyes. He looked around at his friends, who all had amused looks on their faces.

"You're just a stupid pure-blood who got disowned by his father because he wasn't good enough." Potter took a step towards Draco, whose head was turned to snicker at Gregory Goyle.

"Oh yeah? Well you're-" Draco stopped, having noticed the lack of space between them, "closer than I thought." he finished, and with a quick glance at Potter's lips, pressed against them with a sudden force that made Potter take a step back, their lips still locked together.

They both heard the audible gasps that came from the crowd of people surrounding them. It was Draco that pulled away first. He glanced at Granger and Weasley who were now stood either side of Potter. Granger was wearing a quizzical look and Weasley's face was contorted with disgust.

Draco felt sick to his stomach. He rushed out of the common room, hitting Potter with his shoulder as he left. The portrait slammed shut behind him and he leant against it, sinking to the ground. Small sobs escaped from him, and they soon grew into louder, angrier sobs. He didn't even care about the Hufflepuffs that rushed past him, staring. He didn't care that his Malfoy honour was tarnished.

He only cared that after all this time, when he had sworn to himself that he hated Harry Potter, even knowing that there was something more to it, knowing that he might one day lose the will to keep fighting against his feelings for him, that he'd fucked up. He'd kissed the Chosen One. And he liked it.

Draco sat there for what felt like hours, and after the bell rang out signalling that it was time for supper, he heard a loud scuffling of feet. He cursed under his breath and quickly cast a disillusionment charm before pressing close to the wall outside the common room. The portrait flew open, and a flurry of people rushed out and made their way down the stairs to the Great Hall. Somewhere in the flow of faces, he caught a flash of ginger hair next to a stream of long, brown hair, but Potter's messy locks were nowhere to be seen. 'Just as well, then' Draco thought to himself.

When everyone had gone, and the area outside the common room was quiet again, Draco removed the spell. With a sigh, he muttered, "Grasshopper" and made his way into the common room, flopping down onto the couch he was earlier leant against.

"God, you're such an idiot, Draco." He scolded himself. "You couldn't wait another six months without kissing him? Six months and you'd never have to see him again. Why are you such a twit?"

He stood up rather quickly, and then had to perch on the arm of the couch for a few seconds from the head rush he got. When he'd regained his composure, he went up to his dorm room and laid in his bed, opting for an early night. Today had been so crazy, he was shattered and he just wanted to sleep it off. Maybe things would be better in the morning.

#

At 23:47 that night, Draco Malfoy sat up in bed. He hadn't slept a wink. He kept replaying the kiss in his mind, and it was slowly driving him insane. He brought a hand up to touch his lips, and he stroked them gently, the way Potter's lips had. After sighing multiple times, he let his body fall back onto the bed, and he tried to sleep once more.

At 23:50 that night, Harry Potter rolled over in bed. He groaned, not caring who he woke up. He was officially angry. Because of today's events, he hadn't shut his eyes once without picturing Malfoy's pale skin on his, or his beautiful grey eyes fixed on him. He kicked himself under the covers, and then with a decisive thought, he sat up and swivelled his hips, his feet touching the warm carpeted floor.

He crept over to the door, not bothering to wear his Invisibility Cloak on this expedition. Once he was out of the dorm room, after a considerable amount of creaks from the reluctant door, he took a few bold steps across the landing to the other boys' dorm. This door creaked less, and he quickly shut it behind him. He'd never been in this dorm before; this was where the Ravenclaw and Slytherin boys slept, so he'd never had a reason to enter.

He looked around him, and noticed that the layout was exactly the same, only with a few extra beds because more Ravenclaws had returned after the war than any other house. As he glanced around the room, he saw a flash of white hair, and his heartbeat sped up. Was he really going to do this? This was stupid, maybe he should go back. But then the body rolled over and he saw Malfoy's beautiful face, eyes closed and looking like an angel. Harry had never thought about anyone this much in the space of a few hours, especially not Draco Malfoy, and it scared him.

He walked cautiously over to Malfoy's bed, and waved a hand in front of his face to see whether the boy was awake. No response. He slowly pulled back the covers, and started to climb in when he realised that Malfoy's eyes were now open and staring at him curiously. Harry's heart sank, and he was contemplating going back to his dorm room to bury his head in shame when the other boy gave him a weak smile and shifted in his bed to make room for Harry.

He climbed in and Malfoy pulled the covers round them both. Their noses were nearly touching and Harry's heart was pounding as he brought his lips to Malfoy's. The kiss warmed him up, starting in his head and sending tingles all the way down to his toes. Malfoy's lips against his was something he had never imagined, never considered. But since their kiss in the common room earlier, he'd been able to think of nothing else.

Draco was melting under Harry Potter's touch. He ran his hands through Potter's messy hair and pressed his chest closer to the green-eyed miracle boy. Potter's tongue slid along Draco's bottom lip and Draco fought back a moan. After a few more incredible kisses they pulled apart, and Draco wrapped his arms around Potter, who rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I love you." Draco whispered, and Potter tensed. Draco placed a kiss on top of the brunet's head and felt him relax.

"I think…I think I love you too, Malfoy."

"It's Draco." Draco felt Potter chuckle quietly.

"Then call me Harry." It was Draco's turn to chuckle now, as 'Harry' was decidedly better than 'The Boy Who Lived'.

They pressed closer together, and after a few minutes they had both, finally, drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 **End notes: uhh so i currently don't know if i'm gonna carry on writing, let me know whether i should and which direction you think it should go in, e.g. should they keep their feelings secret or tell people? just stuff like that. also thanks for reading leave a like and a review if you liked it, don't leave bad reviews please keep your negative thoughts to yourself**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long to upload this guys I honestly didn't know whether I was going to carry on with the story or leave it as a one-chapter thing so yeah, hope you guys enjoy :)**

Sunlight poured through the tiny cracks in the curtains. Harry was the first to awaken. He opened his eyes, feeling groggy and not really sure where he was. He rolled over and bumped into something large and warm. Oh shit! He sat up quickly, realizing that he was sharing a bed with Draco Malfoy himself. And not only were they sharing a bed, it wasn't Harry's bed. He glanced at the still sleeping figure and slid carefully out from under the covers, falling to the floor with a loud crash.

Cursing under his breath, he slowly rose from the floor, whipping his head round like a meerkat to see if anyone had stirred. Seeing a room full of blank faces, he let out a sigh of relief, and decided to leave Draco a note. He searched the Slytherin boy's nightstand for a piece of parchment and a quill.

Harry's heart sped up as he saw a newspaper clipping from their fifth year, a picture of Harry clear as day in the center of the page. Professor Dumbledore had his arm around Harry, and was pulling him down the Ministry's corridor away from the wreckage that Voldemort had created behind them.

Why did Draco have this in his nightstand? Harry could only think of one reason...he'd had his crush on The Boy Who Lived for longer than Harry thought. He smiled, looking at the beautiful boy on the bed. He thought back to how he'd heard Draco talking to himself in the common room yesterday when he'd thought he was alone. Harry was in fact sat inches away from Draco, covered by his Invisibility cloak.

Harry lifted the piece of paper to see a sheet of parchment beneath it. Grabbing the quill, he wrote "Meet me in the astronomy tower at lunch - HP" and laid it down on the pillow beside Draco's fluffy white hair. Harry leaned down and planted a kiss on Draco's nose before sighing and leaving the dormitory.

Draco Malfoy woke up as the door to the Slytherin and Ravenclaw boys' dormitory clicked shut. He lifted his head to see who had entered and realized that someone had just left. For a minute he wondered who it could be, but when he rested his head back on his pillow he heard a crinkling noise. After reading what the parchment said, the events of yesterday came flooding back to him. He'd kissed Potter, avoided him at supper and when Potter came into the dorm in the night, Draco had let him sleep in his bed. Was that him that just left? Draco smiled, he'd see him at breakfast.

He couldn't wait until their meeting later. He wondered what it might be about. Maybe they'd kiss again. Draco hoped so. Those kisses yesterday were...magical. He got out of bed and dressed in a rush. After glancing at himself in the mirror to check that he looked presentable, he rushed down the stairs and out of the common room, where he collided with a 5th year Hufflepuff.

He apologized, and the Hufflepuff looked as though she had seen a ghost. Draco rolled his eyes and raced past her down the grand staircase, bursting into the Great Hall with an almost-smile on his face. His mood dropped when he saw that his green-eyed miracle boy was nowhere to be seen. He walked over to a table where Pansy Parkinson was seated and slumped down in defeat.

"Draco, what's up? You look like shit." Pansy asked without taking her eyes off of the newspaper article she was reading. Draco didn't want to admit that he'd hoped that Potter would be here before him.

"Nothing." he replied monotonously, and Pansy lifted her head to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Does this have anything to do with you kissing Harry Potter yesterday?" Draco looked at Pansy with anger.

"Not everything is about Potter!" he growled at her, frowning. "But yes. Admittedly, I was hoping he was here." Pansy's eyes widened.

"Why would you want him to see you when you humiliated yourself in front of him?" Pansy's voice was shocked. "Draco, I know you're in love with him or whatever but you cannot throw yourself under the bus! Just think about-"

"Pansy, shut up." Draco interrupted. "As a matter of fact he likes me too."

"And how did you come about this knowledge?" Pansy rolled her eyes, dismissing it as a theory Draco had come up with.

"He um-" Draco hesitated, not knowing whether Potter wanted anybody to know. He decided that even if Potter wanted to keep it a secret he was telling his best friend. "He spent the night in my bed." Draco whispered.

"HE WHAT!?" Pansy shrieked, and a lot of people turned to stare at her, including Professor McGonagall, who shook her head at the Slytherin and proceeded in conversation with Professor Sprout.

Draco elbowed Pansy in the ribs and she chuckled, turning her attention back to her newspaper. "You shagged him then?" she said after a few minutes of silence.

"Wha-Pansy shut up!" Draco noticed Weasley and Granger entering the Great Hall hand in hand. He stood up and looked around but Potter wasn't with them or around them. He grunted and sat back down with a scowl on his face. All through breakfast he kept the same expression and refused to eat until Pansy said she'd shove the sausage up his butt if he didn't eat it. He ate a sausage and a half and then raced out of the Great Hall to his first lesson, Herbology, which Potter shared with him.

Near the greenhouses he saw a flash of black hair, and ran up to the tall dark figure, tugging on his arm. Neville Longbottom turned round, confused. "Did you want something, Malfoy?" Draco scoffed. Only he could mistake Longbottom for Potter in a love blind rush. He walked away, leaving Neville baffled.

All throughout Herbology, and the rest of his lessons leading up to lunch, Draco sat on the edge of his seat thinking that Potter would enter at any minute and sit next to him. It was for this reason that he refused to let anyone sit next to him, and Pansy glared at him in double Potions for sitting next to an empty seat when he normally sat with her.

At lunch time, Draco didn't hesitate to run out of the classroom and all the way to the Astronomy tower, only once slowing down to avoid Hagrid who was dragging a shoe the size of a small shed around for whatever reason.

Draco's face lit up when he saw Harry Potter sat with his legs crossed on the floor in the astronomy tower. It didn't even bother him that Harry was sat right where Dumbledore had been the night that - well, the night Draco was going to kill him.

Harry didn't notice Draco standing there grinning, and Draco snuck up behind him and put a kiss on the top of his head. It didn't quite work as planned, though, as Harry jumped and his head collided with Draco's nose. Draco cursed loudly, and Harry turned to see who his attacker was. Upon realizing who it was, he stood up and brought Draco into a long, warm hug.

When the two pulled apart, Draco asked, "Are you okay? Where have you been all day?"

Harry sighed. "I've been here."

A look of confusion passed over Draco's face. "But the letter said-"

"Yes, I know what the letter said. I've been here trying to find the words to say what I'm about to say. Trust me, it's not easy." Harry sighed again as Draco's expression turned from confused to shocked to upset.

"But-"

"Just let me say this, Draco." Draco shut his mouth. Harry breathed heavily through his nose, still searching for the words to say what was coming next. He didn't want to hurt Draco. He was helping him. "I love you. More than I should. Draco, I would be with you forever if I could. But I can't."

Silence. Tears started to form in Draco's eyes. The one thing he wanted more than anything, the one thing he wanted but didn't deserve, he had achieved it, but was now having it cruelly torn away from him. "Why can't you?" His voice trembled.

Harry hated seeing Draco like this. He hated knowing that this pain was caused by him. His eyes grew wet too, and as he thought about how much he loved Draco he knew he was doing it for the greater good. "Your father will hex you if he finds out. Hell, he doesn't even know you're gay. You know what his response will be. 'How dare you insult my honour?' He'll Obliviate you, or worse. I can't let that happen to you."

Draco sniffed. "Is that it? That's the only reason you're doing this?" Harry nodded solemnly. "Then don't be such a mug. Harry, I love you. Let me deal with my father."

"No, Draco, your father is a dark wizard. He's so much more powerful than you, and-"

"And he's a drunk and can't even remember where he put his wand. Besides, even if he does find out, he doesn't know where me and mum are living. I'll be fine, Harry. You let _me_ worry about stuff like that, okay?" Draco gave Harry a smile, and Harry wiped his face with his sleeve. He then brought his hand up to Draco's face and wiped his dry too.

Draco brought his lips to Harry's and whispered, "you're an idiot", before pressing their lips roughly together. Draco could do this all day. He felt things he'd never felt before when kissing Harry, and he didn't want it to stop.

They moved as one towards the wall behind Harry, and soon the dark-haired boy felt himself being pressed against it. The pressure on his lips left and Harry opened his eyes to see Draco fiddling with the buttons of Harry's shirt, and when he saw Harry looking he quickly pressed their lips together again. Harry felt cool air hit his now bare chest and felt the thin material fall the the ground beside him. Draco's hands were on his hips and Harry thrust forward, grinding against Draco. Draco moaned into Harry's lips and pulled back, placing maddeningly light kisses down Harry's torso, from his neck to the fastening of his trousers. Suddenly he pulled away.

"We'll save that for later." He smirked as he watched the annoyed look on Harry's face. He'd been riling him up. Harry stuck out his tongue at Draco, who picked up Harry's shirt from the floor and threw it at him. "Lunchtimes over." He started towards the stairs. "Come on, we're going to Transfiguration." Harry scowled.

"Do I have to? We could stay here and...finish up." Harry smiled at Draco, who ignored him.

"Come on boy, there's a good boy." Draco said as Harry fastened up his shirt and followed Draco down the stairs and out of the tower. Lessons had already started and nobody was about so Harry linked arms with Draco as they walked to their next lesson. "How did you get away with staying in the tower all day?" Draco scoffed. "If I skipped lessons I'd get kicked out."

Harry chuckled. "I guess I'm McGonagall's favourite."

"Nah that's Granger." Draco retorted. They reached the Transfiguration classroom at last, and Harry pulled away from Draco, and put his hand on the door but Draco stopped him. "What's the rush?" he asked, and kissed Harry, making him forget what he was supposed to be doing.

"Who needs Obliviate when you have a Draco?" Harry's voice was dripping with love and lust. Draco knew this was his chance, and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him into the classroom. It took Harry a few seconds to realize that he was standing hand in hand with Draco in front of the whole 8th year. He looked at their joined hands guiltily before looking at Draco, who ignored the filthy looks from others in the room, walking Harry over to his seat.

"Enjoy your lesson." Draco smiled at Harry as he sat down, and gave him a small kiss on the nose. He removed his hand from Harry's and with one long last look, he reluctantly went over to his own seat at the other end of the classroom, as there were no spare chairs around Harry.

As he sat down in his seat he saw Harry smiling at him. He didn't see Weasley glaring at him. He didn't see Granger looking at him quizzically. He didn't see Pansy giving him a thumbs up. He also didn't see the confused and freaked out looks from the many other people in the room. All he saw was his own, perfect, green-eyed miracle boy. And he liked what he saw.

 **End notes: I've taken your guys' ideas into account like The Starry Heavens for example, I agree theres not many stories where they let people know. Uhh so tbh I don't know if this is finished here or whether I should carry on, let me know down below, also if theres any requests I will take them into account. Also sorry about the lack of sex guys, I'll try and get that in the next part if I continue, leave a like if you havent already and check out some of my other stories. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took a while to upload, but it's here now so there's no need to fret. I think this story could keep going for a while, as there's a new twist (I'm not gonna tell you what that is, you'll have to read on to find out!)**

Harry stretched his arms as he sat up in Draco's bed for the fifth time that week. He felt arms wrap around him as he yawned, and he leaned over Draco's gorgeous body to plant a kiss on his perfect lips. Draco brought his hands to Harry's hair, which was messier than usual with him having just woken up.

Harry pulled away and rolled out of bed, stretching again. He looked around the room to see if anyone else was awake, and chuckled at the sight of yet another 6th year Hufflepuff boy in Blaise Zabini's bed. He'd Ben going through those poor guys like Kleenex. Harry had never seen anyone go through so many sexual partners in such a short space of time.

A slight breeze made him aware of the fact that he was still stark naked from last night's fiascos with Draco. He quickly dropped to the ground, picking up his trousers and jumper, and Draco's shirt and tie. He stood up again and tossed the clothes on the bed next to Draco, who was looking at Harry as though he was Draco's favourite meal that he hadn't tasted in years. Harry rolled his eyes and opened one of the drawers to Draco's nightstand, grabbing a pair of boxers.

"What a yummy ass." Draco's usual drawl came from behind him and Harry stood up straight. "I wish I could have that ass. Oh wait...I already did." Harry turned around to sneer at Draco, who was now sat up and very much as naked as Harry. God, Draco's body was even better in broad daylight.

"Shut up." Harry said to his boyfriend, not quite able to take his eyes off him. Draco, seeing what Harry was looking at, chuckled mischievously and covered himself with the blankets. With that, Harry sighed, and put on Draco's boxers, his own trousers Draco's shirt and green tie, and his own Gryffindor jumper.

Draco smiled at the colour of Harry's tie. The boys had been wearing each other's ties to annoy anyone who hated the fact that the two of them were dating. Also, Draco loved the way it looked on Harry, matching his eyes and making him look so damn hot. Draco was at first a little confused when Harry started wearing Draco's shirt but Harry explained that 'it felt like a big warm hug from his boyfriend'. Draco, of course, couldn't argue with that.

He loved it when Harry called Draco his boyfriend. Never in his wildest dreams did Draco ever think he'd mean anything to the Chosen One.

When Harry was fully dressed, Draco got out of the bed and got dressed too. He noticed the extra body in Blaise's bed and rolled his eyes. After Draco pulled his jumper over his head, he walked over to Harry and joined their hands together. They walked out of the dormitory hand in hand and went down the stairs to the common room.

Nobody else was awake yet, not even Granger, so Draco dragged Harry over to the couch in the center of the room. They sat down at the same time, and Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

They stayed like this until the room was buzzing with people getting ready to go to Hogsmeade. Neville Longbottom had asked Draco if he could move a tiny bit so that he could sit on the sofa too, but one of Draco's signature glares quickly made him find an alternative seating option.

When the room was starting to empty, Draco turned to Harry and asked, "Are we going to Hogsmeade?" Harry cocked his head, thinking of reasons to stay in the castle with Draco.

The air would be cold out, he thought. After all, it was January. But he'd have his boyfriend to warm him up. There was the matter of how busy it would be now that Professor McGonagall had let second years come on trips to Hogsmeade too. Harry scoffed. It was bad enough when years three through seven visited the tiny village, it would be chaos with the added second and eighth year students roaming around aswell. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Like he said, it was cold, so a lot of students would be staying in the castle.

Harry ignored the reasons not to visit Hogsmeade and decided that it would be wonderful to spend time outside of Hogwarts with Draco. He turned to the grey-eyed boy and nodded in answer to Draco's question. Rising to his feet, he gasped as he noticed that the common room was now empty. Everyone was on their way to Hogsmeade. He cursed under his breath.

"Watch your tongue, Potter." Draco joked from Harry's side. "We'll go next time." he said reassuringly, and reached out to take Harry's hand.

Harry had a sudden thought. "No, we won't." He pulled Draco out of the common room and to the third floor. Draco watched, baffled, as Harry came to a stop in front of an ugly statue of a one-eyed crone, tapped it with his wand and said "Dissendium."

"You're a genius!" Draco exclaimed as the statue moved and Harry crawled through the opening it had revealed. Draco followed, and soon enough they reached a trapdoor. Climbing through the trapdoor into Honeydukes, Draco was slightly pissed off that he hadn't known about the passageway, as it would have been quite useful to have a quick and easy route out of the castle when things got a bit rough.

Even so, he could put help but be happy that his boyfriend always seemed to have a solution to everything. Draco smiled at Harry, who was already on the other side of the shop, checking out the new limited edition Bertie Botts beans. As he got closer to Harry, Draco could read the list of new flavours, and Draco frowned at the first one; cat litter.

Harry, noticing Draco, put down the sweets and pressed his warm lips against Draco's. A group of girls tittered behind them, and Harry turned to them, stuck out his tongue and went back to kissing Draco.

When they finally emerged from Honeydukes, Harry was carrying at least 20 chocolate frogs in his pocket, which he'd had to cast an extension charm on, and Draco was loaded with fizzing whizbees, every-flavour beans and butterbeer lollipops.

As Harry took a lolly from Draco and started fiddling with the wrapper, a flash of red hair caught his eye. He looked up to see Ron and Hermione kissing over by the bookstore. Harry turned to face Draco, who was stuffing jelly beans in his mouth. Harry gestured for Draco to follow him, and Draco nodded. Striding up to the snogging couple, Harry shouted "BOO" in Ron's ear. The two quickly split apart and Hermione squealed, playfully hitting Harry with a purple glove.

"Dickhead." She poked Harry in the ribs before bringing her lips back to Ron's. After making vomiting noises and being gently shoved away by a busy Hermione, Harry turned to smile at his white-haired beauty. Only, his white-haired beauty wasn't there. Harry looked around, panicked. He couldn't see Draco anywhere. Harry tapped Hermione, who brought her lips away to say "I'm busy." before attaching them back to Ron's face.

Harry rushed into the crowd, searching everyone's faces manically. He tried to calm down, telling himself that Draco was probably off somewhere talking to another Slytherin or even just having a piss, but Harry thought that surely he'd have let Harry know, wouldn't he? Draco wasn't lost - Harry was certain that he knew his way around Hogsmeade. So where was he?

#####

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes. He shivered from the cold air around him. His bed was really hard, and his back was starting to ache. He looked around, but things were still a little out of focus from his nap. It looked as though he was surrounded by people, but why would anyone want to watch Draco sleep? As his vision grew clearer, he realised that the people were actually trees. But...why were there trees in the boys dormitory?

He sat up. Looking around, he soon realised that he was in the Forbidden Forest. But how? And why? Draco stood up, and immediately regretted it. He had a sudden head-rush, and needed to prop himself up against a nearby tree.

He tried to search through his memory to find out what he was doing in the Forbidden Forest, but the last thing he could remember was the Quidditch match. He'd sent a bludger at Potter, and Potter had confronted him after the game, being pretentious and cocky as usual. Draco failed to see how that was significant in any way, so ignored the memory and started walking.

Slowly, but surely, he made his way out of the forest and up to the castle. When he opened the doors, he was extremely surprised to see a large group of people in the entrance hall, staring at him curiously.

Professor McGonagall raised her hands in disbelief. "Draco Malfoy, where on earth have you been? We were just about to send out a search party!"

Draco scoffed. "No need for that, fools. I'm here, aren't I? That's all you need to know."

McGonagall tutted. "Back to your usual rude self, I see. I thought Mr Potter had changed that."

Draco frowned. Potter? Why would Potter have changed Draco's personality? Speaking of the devil, Potter emerged from the crowd. Oblivious to Draco's glare, he stepped closer to the white-haired boy than Draco would've liked. Then, to Draco's absolute horror, Potter wrapped his arms around Draco. "I thought you were gone." Potter whispered.

Draco stood there, his body completely stiff. As people filed out of the entrance hall around them, Draco had two questions on his mind. What had he been doing in the Forbidden Forest? And why the fuck was Potter hugging him?

 **End notes: so yeah, that happened. Anyway, tell me what you think down below. Also feel free to keep voting on my poll I'm not talking it down for another week, that could decide the outcome of this story. Thanks for reading don't forget to leave a like! 3 (please tell me about any spelling errors so I can fix them)**


End file.
